Something weird going on....
by Eccentricity Is Me
Summary: My first FANFIC!! Hope you enjoy. Something weird is going on in the world of Harry Potter. Will he discover what it is? PG-13 for what I might decide to do later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm a newbie at this so, this is my first story. I hope you like it!  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of this stuff except for the characters you've never heard of! The rest belong to her. *points to JKR*   
  
@~*~@  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Harry and Ron had just gotten back from a long game of Quidditch. They were both very red in the face and breathing heavily. They stepped back inside the cramped little house known as "The Burrow". They were just about to sit down at the kitchen table when Hermione came bustling in.   
"What is the matter with you?" asked Ron.  
"What's the matter with me?! What's the matter with you?! I've been trying to get in touch with you guys ever since we got off the Hogwarts Express! You haven't replied any of the letters I've written you! I've been worried sick!"   
Harry and Ron looked at her with very confused expressions on their faces.   
"What are you talking about Hermione? We haven't gotten any letters from you this summer. Maybe your owl is faulty," said Ron. Hermione looked at Ron, and then at Harry, then back at Ron. She looked very confused, which was a first for Hermione. She finally spoke again after many failed attempts.   
"But my owl came back without the letters, and I thought that they had been delivered. You don't think…." She trailed off right there because Ron and Harry's faces looked very thunderstruck. They all knew they were thinking the same thing. They all knew that Hermione's owl was perfectly healthy and well. So the only thing that could possibly be making their letters get delivered to the wrong person was if they were being….   
"Intercepted." Harry said to finish all their thoughts. They all looked at each other with rather apprehensive looks upon their faces.   
"You don't think it could have been Lucius do you?" Ron said, trying to conceal his growing anxiousness.   
"You never know. He's one of the only ones who would do something as dangerous and sneaky as that," said Hermione matter-of-factly. Harry thought about this for a second, then said, "But how could intercepting the mail be dangerous?"   
Hermione looked at him with a mildly surprised expression. "Harry when are you ever going to read some of the more important books on the wizarding world?"  
Harry, yet again, realized he had been revealing his ignorance of the wizarding world.   
"It would be dangerous because owl's fly at top speed. The only broomstick fast enough to take on the flight of an owl would be a Firebolt." Hermione stated.  
"Well that sounds like Lucius alright. He probably bought a Firebolt solely for the use of intercepting my mail. I was wondering why nobody was writing to me…." He trailed off right there because another thought occurred to him. Something very serious.  
"Hermione, you didn't happen to mention Sirius in any of your letters by his real name, did you?" Harry asked uneasily.  
"Well of course Harry. It's only proper to call someone by their…. Oh my gosh! Harry you don't think-"   
"No, Hermione, I don't. That's exactly why I brought it up." Harry cut her off abruptly.  
"If someone has been intercepting our mail then someone now knows we keep in touch with Sirius. This is not good." Harry looked very shaken indeed.   
"Maybe we should send an owl to Dumbledore. Maybe he would know what to do?" Hermione offered in a small voice. Ron looked at her scathingly.  
"Don't you think you've done enough damage for a while Hermione? Maybe we should just leave you out then?"  
"No that wouldn't be very smart Ron. She's the one who wrote the letters, so she's the one who's going to have to tell Dumbledore. I think that's enough punishment, don't you Hermione?"  
Hermione nodded her head frantically.   
"Good, I'm glad you see it my way. Now, we need a plan of action. We have to find some way to figure out who's intercepting our mail. Any suggestions?"  
"Umm…. well, we could chase our owl on Harry's Firebolt and see who picks it up…"  
offered Ron.  
"Oh, come on now Ron! Think logically here! We're trying to figure out how to find the interceptor, not get ourselves killed."  
Harry thought for minute, then said, "Well, Hermione, unless you have a better idea, Ron's sounds perfectly fine."  
Hermione turned a brilliant shade of pink. "I was just trying to help…" she mumbled. Harry looked decided. "Alright then. That settles it. Ron you leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
Ron nodded solemnly.  
  
*************  
Fancy a cliffhanger? I think that'll do. By the way please review because this is my first fanfic and I'm having some trouble. Anyway suggestions are welcome! Review!!  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello dahlings. I'm back for another chapter! Hope you will like it. It's a bit short but I couldn't think of anything to write, so don't hurt me!   
Disclaimer: None of this stuff belongs to me unless you've never heard of it before. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!  
  
@~*~@  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron woke up the next morning feeling sufficiently terrified. He was going to have to ride Harry's Firebolt at top speed to keep up with Hermione's owl. It's not the speed part that made him anxious. It was the fact that Harry was a much better flyer than he was and he didn't know if he could handle the twists and turns that were inevitable. He didn't have much experience. He sat up in bed for a while, thinking about all the things that could happen, until he couldn't take the jumpy feeling in his stomach anymore and went down to breakfast to find everybody except Harry and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked. "They went outside to play some Quidditch," Fred replied as he piled some marmalade on his toast. Ron was feeling too squeamish to eat anything so he went out back to join Harry and Hermione. When he got to the place where Hermione was standing he found her sitting on the grass looking skyward with a bucket of ordinary Muggle golf balls sitting next to her. It seemed she was helping Harry practice for the upcoming school season. He watched as Harry did a spectacular loop-de-loop in midair and caught one of the golf balls Hermione threw in the air. He walked closer to Hermione and she looked up at him as if noticing he was there for the first time.   
"Ron! You're awake finally. I was starting to think you were gonna chicken out." Hermione said. Harry seemed to notice he was there too, for the lack of golf balls thrown must have signaled the arrival of someone. Harry landed on the ground with a soft thud, and walked up to Ron. "Your finally awake. Ready for your little excursion?" Ron looked at Harry with a surprised expression on his face. "I... I thought we were gonna keep this until dark, s-so that we could make sure n-no one sees?" Harry looked at Ron with a thoughtful expression, as if he were pondering something, then he said, "Yeah, your right Ron. We should wait until dark to send you out. That way no one sees him while he's flying. But that poses another problem. How will you be able to see the owl?" Hermione jumped up and waved her hand in the air, like when she wanted to be called on to answer a question. Harry and Ron looked at her with amused expressions on their faces. She suddenly realized what she was doing and abruptly put her hand down at her side. "Sorry. I'm just so used to being in school that I sometimes forget we're on vacation." She smiled rather sheepishly and said, "I know of a way you can see the owl in the dark. We'll tie a glowstick around its leg along with the letter. That way he can see where it is." Ron looked at her, then at Harry, then back again. Harry said, "Sounds like a plan! What do you say, Ron?" Ron looked at Harry, and smiled rather forcibly and replied, "Yeah… uh, sounds great!" He started towards the door to the house, when all of a sudden Fred and George came running out, closely followed by Percy. "Out of the way! Quick!" Fred yelled at them. They all stepped sideways to let the boys through. "They probably slipped dragon dung into his inbox again." Ron said with a hint of amusement in his tone. They walked inside the house to await the arrival of night.  
  
**************************************  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers! Anyway, sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I had a very bad fight with my muse, for she refused to give me any inspiration. But, she finally did, after long hours of strenuous physical labor on my part! Anyway, review!!  



	3. Chapter 3

Geez-US, it's been so long since I last updated... God, I'm such a bitch. Anyway, let's see if I can come up with something good this time, shall we?  
@~*~@  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Night eventually came, but for Ron, it felt as though morning had never ocurred, it went by so quickly. As they each looked back and forth to each other in apprehension during dinner, they each had their own thoughts on what might happen.   
"God, what if he gets hurt! It would be all my fault. I'd never be able to live with the guilt. What would happen if it really was Lucius, and he kills Ron right then and there!? I would go have to go St. Mungo's, I'd go so insane..." Hermione thought.  
Harry's thoughts were different, although along the same lines.  
"If it really is Lucius, what are we going to do about it? He might come after Ron, or send someone after him to find out where I am. Hopefully, Ron will come out of this unharmed..."  
Ron's thoughts were another something altogether.   
"I can't believe they're actually making me do this! What kinda friends would do this to me? If Lucius kills me, I'm gonna come back and haunt them for the rest of their lives. They'll be sorry if I DIE!!!" At that point in Ron's thoughts, he speared his steak with such force he tipped over the plate and his steak was practically in his lap. Everyone looked at Ron like he was spastic and Ron blushed scarlet.   
"Sorry..." he muttered. Harry and Hermione especially gave him weird looks.   
  
After dinner, they all went outside to a hill near the pond to watch the sun set and get ready for Ron's little excursion. They sat in awkward silence before Hermione broke it.   
"Oh Ron! Don't hurt yourself!! If anything happens to you, I'll never be able to live with myself!" and with that she hugged him tightly, then lt go quickly and blushed.   
"Sorry about that little outburst, I'm just worried, that's all."  
"We're all worried, in one way or another Hermione," Harry said. "Ron will be fine, won't you Ron?" Ron nodded silently, hoping all the while that the feeling of his stomach tying itself in knots wasn't evident on his face. Harry then left to get his Firebolt. Ron and Hermione stood in uncomfortable silence, until...  
"You really wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if anything happened to me, Herm?" Ron asked. Hermione blushed again.   
"No," she replied softly, "I wouldn't. I'd be so angry at myself for being so silly to have sent those letters and saying all those things..." she looked down at her feet. Ron lifted her chin so she looked into his eyes. He then leaned his head down and kissed her softly on the lips (it being his first kiss and all...). Hermione was startled, but soon relaxed into the kiss.   
"Ah HA! I knew you two had something going on!" Harry stood behind them, smiling smugly. Hermione and Ron parted quickly, blushes gracing their embarrassed faces. "I--We--It-..." stammered Ron. Harry put his hand up.   
"No, don't worry about it, I'm not angry. But, it would have been nicer if you told me about it." Harry said.   
"It's not like that Harry, it just sorta happened..." Hermione said quietly, "It's not like this has been going on for a long time. Maybe some feelings were felt, but that's as far as it ever went..." Hermione trailed off.  
"Yeah. And besides, what would ever make you think we wouldn't tell you if something had happened previously?" Ron queried. Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I jumped to conclusions I guess. Anyway, we're way off topic here. Here's the Firebolt Ron."  
Ron ttok the Firebolt with shaky hands and climbed on. With one last kiss and one last look at home, he kicked off the ground hard and took off.  
  
@~*~@  
  
  
Oooooooh, I love doing that. I hate doing it though, cause it means I've run out of ideas. Oh well. Oh, by the way, if you want the third chapter to TCTE, someone has to loan me their copy of year 1 Harry Potter, cause I need it to finish that chapter. So, yell at my friends and Ashley cause she has my copy!!!! :-D Anyway, gotta fly. Please review. Constructive reviews are very welcome, so don't hesitate. REVIEW!!!!  
  
~February/Julie/Bekka 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My god it's been so long since I updated, I'm really sorry. I'm not the greatest writer as you can plainly see and I got stumped for ideas. But, I just had some random inspiration, so on we go!  
  
@~*~@  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
The wind swooshed by Ron's face as he rose higher and higher into the air. Coming to a relatively high height, he stopped and gave Harry the OK to let Hedwig go. Hedwig soared out of his hands and Ron had to fly at breakneck speed to catch up. Soon, Ron and Hedwig were neck and neck. He kept a close eye out for any strange movements or people appearing out of nowhere. They flew like that for quite awhile and Ron's arms started to get very tired. He pressed on nonetheless, although it looked as though they were in the clear. Suddenly, Hedwig took a sharp turn to the right and Ron had to back up quite a bit before he finally saw where she had gone. He caught sight of the glow-stick tied to her leg and raced after her at top speed. He had no idea where they were heading and as they neared the ground, Ron saw it. It was an island. A very small island. It looked as though it were uninhabitable, but he knew better. Wizards could always make things look, from high above, like they were something else, to protect themselves from Muggles ever stumbling upon them. Hedwig soared into the lush forest and Ron had to dodge many a tree. He was losing speed quickly, but managed to keep Hedwig in sight. She stopped short just a few yards in front of him, and he had to jerk the broom back to keep from crashing into the trees. He flew just a little bit closer, and came up next to Hedwig, curious as to what she was doing. They had come across a small hole in the ground, about the size of a gopher hole. There was a very large oak tree that looked to be at least 200 years old standing before them. It seemed as if all the other younger trees were bent away from it, as though they were wary of its wrath. Hedwig jumped over to the lowest branch on the mighty oak and jumped down hard. The ground beneath them began to shake and before he knew what was happening, the hole in the ground became gigantic and Hedwig dived in. The hole became so big that the ground gave way beneath his feet and he went tumbling in headfirst. He kept falling and falling until he landed on what seemed to be air at first. Ron, thanking his lucky stars individually and by name, took out his wand and muttered, "Lumos," and a light shone from the tip. What he saw next dumbfounded him.  
He, in fact, had landed on something resembling a cloud, but it had no moisture. Ron tentatively sat up, and, after testing its stability, stood clutching Harry's Firebolt, ready to attack at the first sign of danger. He looked around and all he saw were dirt walls and this strange cottony substance holding him up. Upon further inspection, there was a small switch to one side of him. He looked at it for a while, wary of flipping it, for he didn't know what would happen if he did. After pondering this for a while, he decided to flip it. What harm could it do? Besides, if he didn't, he would never figure out what happened to all of Hermione's letters. He flipped the switch and the cottony substance seemed to be lowering him further into the ground. Soon enough the dirt walls gave way to open space.  
  
  
@~*~@  
  
This seems like a good place to end this chapter, eh? Bwahahahahahaha, yes I know, I'm evil. PLease review on your way out, I hope you enjoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you're down here to review..... ;-) 


End file.
